<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[FanArt] A Perfect Beginning, To a Wonderful Life by keyflight790</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661087">[FanArt] A Perfect Beginning, To a Wonderful Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790'>keyflight790</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Digital Art, Fluff, Foam Friend, Kissing, M/M, foam art</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:03:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets stuck in the Ministry, but he found more than he had ever expect with Draco, the last person he thought he'd see.</p><p>Created for knowmefirst for the Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020 festival.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[FanArt] A Perfect Beginning, To a Wonderful Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059266">A Perfect Beginning, To a Wonderful Life</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/bererjs/pseuds/bererjs">bererjs</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>knowmefirst, I loved your story! Snarky Draco is my favorite, and I love their quarreling. I wanted to make the paperclip tree, it was such a powerful visual. I hope you enjoy this little bit of kissing foam, and Happy Holidays!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Malfoy?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You are one of a kind.”</p><p>“Yes I am, Harry, yes I am.”</p><p>Harry smiled and received a smile in return. Yes they would be all right. After all, they still had many years ahead of them, and this was the perfect day and moment to start their life. Maybe that was why the floo and everything else wasn’t working. Maybe something or someone had wanted Harry to be here—on this day and in this exact moment—with the man he had never given the chance to be his friend.</p><p>“Draco?”</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“I promise I’ll give you anything you want.” Harry said.</p><p>It became quiet, their breathing the only sound that could be heard. It was broken a few minutes later by Draco.</p><p>“Anything?”</p><p>“Anything.”</p><p>“A kiss.” The words were said so quietly, Harry thought he’d misheard.</p><p>He turned and looked at Draco. “I thought you would never ask.”  He whispered and leaned over, meeting Draco’s lips half-way.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yes, this would be a perfect beginning to a wonderful life, he thought and he deepened the kiss. Perfect, indeed.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div class="userstuff">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="feedback">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>